Soda
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Una soda, algo tan cotidiano puede resultar al final, lo que ayude a superar algo dificil. Una silla de ruedas, un casa sola, una soda fria, y una pareja que no puede resistir el momento.


**Hola, regreso con un one shot que se me ocurrio, claro que no es una idea totalmente original, de hecho me inspire en un cuento de Mario Benedetti, llamado "Pocillos", que viene en el libro "sirena viuda" claro que ese relato es diferente en el planteamiento, sucesos y estilo, simplemente me inspiro el tema del que habla.**

**Espero que les guste, a mi se me hizo interesante al escribirlo, le puse SODa, para hacerlo mas internacional, de alguna manera, por que aqui en México le decimos "refresco", por lo menos en el centro del pais.**

SODA

Era raro todo eso, muy raro, o por lo menos no se sentía normal para él.

Ya cumplía tres semanas de estar en aquella silla de ruedas, varado, sin poder valerse por si mismo, lo que le resultaba incomodo, o tal vez era que estaba harto, por que él estaba acostumbrado a la actividad física, y ahora no podía tenerla.

Sus únicas distracciones eran los ratos escuchando música, cuando sus amigos o familiares le leían y cuando iban a platicar con él sobre todo tipo de temas.

-Ya me voy hijo¿seguro que estarás bien?- pregunto su madre con mucha preocupación.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada, solo serán un par de minutos, Kari y TK ya vienen en camino, no me pasara nada.- Insistía el chico.

-Muy bien, cuando lleguen, si tienen sed hay un par de sodas en el refrigerador.- La señora Yagami se acerco a su hijo, le beso la frente y salio apresurada.- Te quiero, adiós.

Una vez solo Taichi siguió haciendo memoria, una actividad de las pocas que podía realizar en soledad y con eficacia, sin frustración.

Recordaba perfectamente como había terminado así, en esa silla por una temporada. Había sido en la final de fútbol, donde su equipo peleaba por el titulo. Paso muy rápido, en un centro al área el salto impactando el balón en dirección a la portería, eso estuvo muy bien, sabia que seria gol, el problema radicaba que por observar el balón no observo la dirección que su cuerpo tomaba, directo a uno de los postes de la portería. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, trato de protegerse con las manos, pero fue inútil, se estrello directo contra el tubo de metal, siendo su cabeza la que recibió el primero contacto.

El golpe había sido impresionante, él no recordaba nada más después de eso. Al día siguiente despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero no solo eso, su vista era casi nula. Supo, por las personas a su lado, que se había desmayado y fue llevado inmediatamente al hospital, donde le tuvieron que dar unas puntadas en la cabeza, ya que tan tremendo golpe le había lesionado abriéndole el cuero cabelludo, y sin embargo estaría bien, si no tomaba en cuenta que a causa del fuerte impacto en la cabeza estaría sin poder moverse por cerca de un mes, y lo mismo le pasaba a su vista.

Los doctores decían que no era nada de peligro, simplemente efectos de un golpe tan fuerte, su cerebro tendría que volver a su estado normal en poco tiempo, mientras tanto no podría moverse, pues aunque quisiese sus piernas no le respondían. Por otro lado la vista era lo que mas le dolía, puesto que no podía moverse, por lo menos ver la televisión era algo que quería hacer, pero no podía. Sus ojos se movían como si estuvieran en efecto REM, sin parar, era un poco perturbador verlo así, a veces daba miedo, por eso, y para evitar que tuviese siempre los ojos cerrados, le habían comprado unas gafas de sol.

Con todo eso el optimismo y humor no habían sido perdidos, sus mismos amigos y familiares, una vez en claro que no seria nada realmente grave o no por mucho tiempo, bromeaban con el hecho de lo sorprendentemente dura que era la cabeza de Tai, cualquier otra persona se habría roto el cráneo.

Con todo esto a Tai se le había hecho tremendamente larga esta etapa, en la que no veía y no se podía mover, sus padres pidieron una silla de ruedas, aunque él se negaba, pero no pudiendo presentar una oposición real no le quedaba más que aceptar las decisiones de su familia.

Siendo así le molestaba no poder hacer nada por si mismo, su madre le daba de comer en la boca, era ella o su hermana, y de vez en cuando alguna de sus amigas, o incluso sus amigos, lo cual era demasiado bochornoso para él, y dado que podía mover levemente las manos y hablar, trataba de ponerlo en claro, pero siempre terminaba perdiendo.

La recuperación seria lenta, lo consolaba saber que gracias a su gol su equipo se corono campeón, lo recordaba por el trofeo que sus compañeros de equipo le fueron a dejar a su casa y estaba en la sala de la casa, o esa era la imagen que tenia en su mente, de las veces que la había tocado, deseaba tanto verla.

El mayor problema, la incomodidad que sentía, a veces se cansaba de estar sentado y no podía hacer nada más. Sus amigos lo apoyaban mucho, desde que salio del hospital, una semana después de haber ingresado, lo visitaban con frecuencia.

En ese tiempo no había perdido la esperanza, pero sentía pasar cada día con una lentitud tal que sus sueños eran el mayor consuelo, ya que en ellos si podía ver y moverse.

Con casi un mes de inmovilidad ya por fin podía levantarse y andar con dificultad, claro siempre siendo guiado por alguien ya que no podía ver y peligraba de tropezar y golpearse.

Ahora estaba solo y aunque eran los momentos en que podía pensar con claridad, sin sentirse impotente, pero resultaba un arma de doble filo, por que estar solo también era algo que a veces le recordaba de la manera más cruel su condición.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones, tenía sed, y podía recordar que en el refrigerador había sodas, pero no podía ir a tomarlas, tal vez podría levantarse y caminar, con dificultad, pero caminar, sin embargo hacer eso no era inteligente sabiendo que no podría ver a donde se dirigía.

Ciertamente su vista había mejorado, aunque no lo dijera, pero ya podía ver por lo menos sombras, solo esperaba poder recuperar por completo su, ahora, apreciada vista.

En ese momento por fin llego su hermana, acompañada por TK, desde hace unos días eran novios, cosa que a Tai no le molestaba mucho, siempre y cuando TK no se sobrepasara con su hermana, por que si eso pasaba no respondería de si, sin embargo en ese estado solo le quedaba confiar en ellos.

-Ya llegue hermano.- saludo la chica ingresando al departamento.

-Bienvenida.- contesto Tai sin moverse de su silla.

-Hola Tai.- saludo TK entrando después de Kari.

-Hola TK¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien, demasiadas tareas, pero entre dos son mas fáciles de realizar.- Dijo TK, y Tai casi pudo ver una sonrisa dibujada en los labios de TK, aunque solo en su imaginación.

-¿Se te ofrece algo hermano?-Pregunto Kari con cariño mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermano.

-No, estoy bien.- Tai sabia que mientras hacían la "tarea", ambos jóvenes aprovechaban su condición para hacer algo mas, lo cual no le molestaría, al cabo eran novios, el problemas era que lo hacían frente él, y aunque el no debiese estar al tanto de las cosas pues no era sordo, ni tonto, y algo mas…

Por eso había callado cuando en verdad se moría de la sed, por que había algo que si podía hacer.

-Entonces TK y yo comenzaremos con la tarea.- ambos chicos se colocaron en la mesa del comedor, y Tai en la sala sin hacer nada, aparentemente, por que en verdad estaba atento al momento oportuno.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos, en los que Tai estuvo sin decir nada, y sin moverse siquiera, mientras la pareja se concentraba en las matemáticas, pero cuando los dos pensaron que ya habían avanzado suficiente comenzaron.

TK le lanzo una mirada, a la cual Kari respondió con una sonrisa. Él tomo la delicada mano de la chica, esta acepto el contacto y apretó la del chico. Entonces lentamente y sin hacer ruido el rubio se acerco a Kari, y acerco sus labios a los de ella, podía sentir su agradable aliento, la calidez de la boca de la pequeña chica, sus labios estaban a nada de juntarse…

-Kari.- Llamo Tai interrumpiendo el momento de la pareja, quienes se sobresaltaron un poco.- Tengo un poco de sed¿habrá alguna soda?

-De-déjame revisar.- Dijo la chica respirando profundo tras la repentina interrupción, y dándole una mirada a TK, la cual decía que todo estaba bien, pronto regresarían donde se quedaron.

La chica se levanto, abrió el refrigerador. Busco con la mirada y encontré un grupo de sodas en lata.

-Si hermano, hay unas cuantas¿Qué sabor prefieres?, hay manzana, uva, limón y toronja.- Dijo la chica

-Vaya, se me antojaba de naranja.- se quejo Tai.- ahora que lo pienso no tengo tanta sed.

La chica cerró la puerta del electrodoméstico y regreso a su lugar mientras Tai regresaba a su mutis.

Nuevamente el chico la miro, ella correspondió a esa mirada con otra cargada de complicidad, volvieron a juntar sus rostros, el chico pasó su mano por el suave cabello de la chica, ella lo miro directo a los ojos, enseguida ambos cerraron sus ojos y se preparaban para probar los labios del otro…

-¿Sabes Kari?, creo que probare la soda de uva, la sed me ha regresado.- Volvió a interrumpir Tai.

Ambos chicos volvieron a separarse, no sin darse una mirada de desconfianza. ¿Tai lo hacia a propósito?, imposible, o tal vez no tanto.

La chica se volvió a poner de pie, extrajo la lata del interior del refrigerador y se la llevo a su hermano.

-Aquí tienes, soda de uva, bien fría.- dándosela en la mano a su hermano.

-Gracias.- contesto Tai.

La chica regreso a su lugar, y esta vez, pensando que Tai estaría demasiado ocupado con su soda como para molestar, llego a abrazar directamente a TK, sin preludio.

Él chico la recibió con agrado, acercaron rápidamente sus rostros…

-Mejor guarda la soda, creo que me puede hacer daño si esta fría, mas tarde tal vez.-Volvió a interrumpir a los dos chicos.

TK se hizo para atrás, lanzo un suspiro y se tomo el pelo cerrando los ojos, mientras Kari se cuestionaba si en verdad su hermano no veía, o tal vez sus sentidos se habían agudizado en ese mes de oscuridad visual, y por ello sabia bien en que momento interrumpir, ya que no parecía que fuese casual.

La chica se levanto le quito la soda a su hermano, sin decir palabra alguna y la volvió a meter al refrigerador, luego regreso a su lugar.

-Tai, no quiero ser molesta, pero estamos haciendo los deberes de la escuela, y no es fácil si a cada rato nos estas interrumpiendo.- dijo con un tono muy suave.

-Oh, comprendo, perdóname, tratare de estar en silencio.- Contesto con tono afable.

Los chicos no quisieron perder más tiempo, así que saltaron directo a la acción, sus labios por fin se juntaron, probando su sabor, se abrazaron y así permanecieron unos instantes.

-Kari, creo que mejor si tomare una soda, que sea de manzana, después de eso no te molestare.- ahora la petición de Tai no fue cumplida, ni respondida con prontitud.

-Te dije que esto era importante, espera un poco.- dijo la chica separando por un momento sus labios de los del rubio, y volvió a lo suyo.

-Pero enserio necesito beber, me muero de sed.- Suplicaba Tai, pero no le hacían caso, entonces no dijo nada mas, era obvio que no lo tomarían en cuenta, así que decidió tomar las cosas en sus manos, literalmente.

La pareja se entregaban plenamente, no harían caso a las peticiones del castaño, por lo menos durante unos instantes, ya habían sido demasiado interrumpidos, aunque sabían que solo era momentáneo, cuando Tai se recuperara no podrían hacerlo, así que trataban de aprovechar la oportunidad.

Escucharon pequeños ruidos, desde el lugar donde Tai estaba, pero no le prestaron mayor atención, ahora mismo estaban mas interesados uno en el otro, después escucharon otros ruidos, extraños, pero aun eran menores que lo que seria tomado por importante para interrumpir ese momento.

Cuando por fin se separaron se vieron a los ojos, se sonrieron, pero sintieron que eran observados, volvieron la vista al mismo tiempo, al mismo lugar y vieron a Tai con la una lata de soda en la mano, de pie, apoyándose en el respaldo de una silla, sin gafas de sol observándolos con los ojos fijos, sin temblor, y disponiéndose a abrir la lata.

Tai intento con firmeza lo que antes había intentado con sutileza.

Apoyo sus brazos en los apoyos de la silla, tenso las piernas lo más que pudo. Con un gran esfuerzo se incorporo, pesadamente, pero por fin logro estar de pie.

El siguiente paso fue quitarse las gafas, sus ojos aun se movían con frenesí, pero se concentro, los cerro con fuerza y trato de tomar el control sobre ellos, ciertamente ya era muy poco lo que le temblaban sin dejarlo ver, últimamente podía distinguir las cosas con mayor nitidez que solo sombras, pero ahora en realidad se esforzó, y al abrirlos se sorprendió un poco al ver como el panorama se le empezaba a aclarar, hasta que por fin fue el mismo que recordaba.

Lo primero que vio fue a su hermana pegada a la boca del rubio. En su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa, y con gran esfuerzo de dirigió al refrigerador, tardo un poco en llegar, y fue un esfuerzo supremo, pero logro llegar a el, lo abrió y extrajo la lata de soda que deseaba, luego camino hasta estar frente a los chicos, apoyándose en el respaldo de una silla para evitar que las piernas le fuesen a traicionar de repente y cayera al suelo como costal de papas.

No podía describir como se sentía de satisfecho cuando los jóvenes por fin interrumpieron sus besos para observarlo, con gran sorpresa (y hasta juraría que espanto).

-Ta-Tai, estas de pie.- dijo Kari sin poder creerlo.

-Si, es que tenía mucha sed, ya vez, tu estabas muy ocupada, y no pude esperar.- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

-¿Puedes ver?-Pregunto TK tragando saliva.

-O claro, últimamente podía ver mucho mejor, distinguir ciertas cosas, pero hace un momento necesitaba ver, y tuve que hacerlo, si no, no habría podido llegar al refrigerador.-contesto dándole una sonrisa al chico, que no pronosticaba nada bueno para el futuro, había encontrado un cuñado como pocos, y lo peor que podía hacer con este tipo de cuñados era engañarlo.

Los chicos no sabían si alegrarse de sobremanera o sentirse realmente culpables por querer esconder lo que por fin fue descubierto por Tai, dando muchas cosas que pensar.

-Pero dejemos esto así, ahora quiero hablar con ustedes con respecto a esto que acaba de pasar, su "tarea" es muy interesante, pero creo que podria no serlo tanto.- Dijo Tai con voz grave, Kari sintió que esto seria para largo y TK sintió que podría no resultar tan favorecedor para su persona.

Y es que una recuperación puede ser en base a fe, esfuerzo o simples celos de hermano…

**_que tal?, hasta ahi, pueden imaginarse el resto, simplemente me parecio que Tai es un hermano que quiere mucho a su hermana, y como tal podria ser tambien sopbreprotector, por lo menos asi lo imagino XD. SI tiene algun error puede ser por que recien lo termine lo subo, es que luego me arrepiento y los dejo sin subir, por que pienso que no vale la pena, mejor lo subo antes de que eso pase._**

**_Saludos, cualquier comentario pueden dejarlo, bueno o malo._**

**_Goshujin Sama_**


End file.
